Elizabeth McCord
| residence =Washington, D.C. 1600 Pensylvania Ave NW | education =B.S in Applied Mathematics Ph.D. in Political Science | affiliation =White House US State Department (Former) | profession = President of the United States Diplomat (Former) College professor (former) CIA Analyst (former) | father = Benjamin Adams (1938 - 1983) | mother = Suzanne Adams (1941 - 1983) | siblings = Dr. Will Adams (brother) | marital = Married | spouse = Henry McCord (m. 1990) | children = Stephanie McCord (daughter, b. 1994) Alison McCord (daughter, b. 1999) Jason McCord (son, b. 2001) | sigothers = | others = Sophie Adams (sister-in-law) Annie Adams (niece) Patrick McCord (father-in-law) (deceased) Mrs. McCord (mother-in-law) (deceased) Shane McCord (brother-in-law) Sarah McCord (niece by marriage) Erin McCord (sister-in-law) Maureen McCord-Ryan (sister-in-law) Tom Ryan (brother-in-law) John Ryan (nephew by marriage) Kenzie Ryan (niece by marriage) Kelly Ryan (niece by marriage) | actor = Téa Leoni | seasons = | firstseen = | lastseen = | appearances = |nicknames = Bess, Lizzie, Liz, Blueberry |firstappeared = Pilot|rank = President of the United States }} Elizabeth "Bess" Adams McCord, Ph.D. is the current President of the United States and former United States Secretary of State. She was elected President of the United States on the 3rd of November 2020 and was sworn in on the 20th of January 2021. She was appointed Secretary of State by now former President Conrad Dalton after the death of her predecessor, Vincent Marsh. She was previously a CIA analyst and Political Science Professor at the University of Virginia. She left the CIA due to her involvement in the torture of an Iraqi activist. Biography Early life A fatal car crash killed Elizabeth's parents in 1983. She was not present in the car, only her brother, Will, was because she was studying while they went out. She attended Houghton Hall Boarding School. She was co-captain of the debate team. She then attended the University of Virginia. She married Henry McCord in 1990. They have two daughters, Stephanie McCord and Alison McCord and a son, Jason. She also has a brother, Dr. Will Adams, who is married to Sophie Adams, and with whom he has a 5-year-old daughter, Annie; both of her parents are deceased. She speaks fluent French, German, Arabic, Farsi and "a year of high school Spanish". Career She worked for the CIA as an analyst for 20 years until she resigned from her position due to her ethical opposition to the CIA's use of torture. She then taught at the University of Virginia as a Political Science Professor. After the death of Vincent Marsh, President Dalton asked her to be the US Secretary of State. As the Secretary of State, her first year in office was spent investigating her predecessor's death. In "Tamerlane", Elizabeth is a guest at the home of Iranian Foreign Minister Zahed Javani when a coup d'état orchestrated by Secretary Marsh, CIA Director Andrew Munsey, and CIA analyst Juliet Humphrey, is attempted; during the attack, both Minister Javani and her personal bodyguard, DS Agent Fred Cole, were killed. In the aftermath, Elizabeth was left with some post-traumatic stress and has been seeing Russell Jackson's personal therapist, Dr. Sherman. In "The Show Must Go On", during a communications blackout on Air Force One with both the President and the Speaker of the House on board, and with the Vice President of the United States in surgery and President pro tempore of the Senate found to be incompetent after a series of mini-strokes earlier in the year, Elizabeth is sworn in as Acting President for a number of hours. In "Better Angels", Elizabeth announces her resignation as Secretary of State and toward the end of the episode gives a speech at the McCord Family Farm in Virginia were she officially launches her presidential campaign. In "Hail to the Chief", the show picks up almost 100 days into Elizabeth's presidency. On the 100th day of her presidency she passes her first major piece of legislation, the ESI bill (Education, Science and Infrastructure bill) and signed it into law on Friday the 20th of April 2021. In "Accountability", Senator Mark Hanson refers his investigation into the McCord Campaign to the House Judiciary Committee and President McCord's impeachment inquiry begins. In "Carpe Diem", Elizabeth testifies before the House Judiciary Committee before being interrupted, having to navigate and ultimately avoid World War 3. She returns to the House Committee and continues to testify. After she testifies the next morning the largest protest in U.S. history broke out protesting in favour of Elizabeth, the House votes to not impeach President McCord. Trivia *Her office is located on the 7th Floor of the State Department Building. *Bahraini Crown Prince Yousif Obaid was her classmate at Houghton Hall Boarding School and co-captain of the debate team. ("Chains of Command") *According to her husband Henry, her epitaph would most likely be "she liked eating popcorn at really weird times." ("Unity Node") * Her Diplomatic Service code name is "Bluebird" *She stated that she will run for President of the United States, bidding to succeed President Dalton *At the end of "Ready" she submitted her resignation to President Dalton so that she could begin her campaign. She was then replaced by Under-secretary Susan Thompson. Behind the Scenes Elizabeth McCord was portrayed by Téa Leoni in all episodes of Madam Secretary. Appearances * Madam Secretary - "Pilot" * Madam Secretary - "Another Benghazi" * Madam Secretary - "The Operative" * Madam Secretary - "Just Another Normal Day" * Madam Secretary - "Blame Canada" * Madam Secretary - "The Call" * Madam Secretary - "Passage" * Madam Secretary - "Need to Know" * Madam Secretary - "So It Goes" * Madam Secretary - "Collateral Damage" * Madam Secretary - "Game On" * Madam Secretary - "Standoff" * Madam Secretary - "Chains of Command" * Madam Secretary - "Whisper of the Ax" * Madam Secretary - "The Ninth Circle" * Madam Secretary - "Tamerlane" * Madam Secretary - "Face the Nation" * Madam Secretary - "The Time is at Hand" * Madam Secretary - "Spartan Figures" * Madam Secretary - "The Necessary Art" * Madam Secretary - "The Kill List" * Madam Secretary - "There But For the Grace of God" * Madam Secretary - "The Show Must Go On" |- |years=}} |- |- ''}} Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Dalton Administration cabinet members Category:Females Category:United States Secretaries of State Category:US State Department